


Please Come Home for Christmas - a K/S fanvid

by Rhaegal (RhaegalKS)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Slash, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/Rhaegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Motion Picture. Kirk wants Spock to come home.<br/>Created for the 2015 K/S Advent Calendar, with thanks to T'Lara for beta-watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home for Christmas - a K/S fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug! On September 15th-17th KiScon, the Kirk/Spock convention, is taking place in Los Angeles. This year I am co-chairing along with Amanda Warrington for the third time, specifically to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the first airing of Amok Time. If you like K/S, it is a really fun convention that I highly recommend attending. You can find more details at [kiscon.org](https://www.kiscon.org).


End file.
